With Starlight In Her Wake
by LovelyPrincessUsako
Summary: Post Boom Town, It is just another day for the Doctor, Rose and Jack but things takes turn for worse when they find a very beaten, unconscious future version of Rose. How did she end up here? Where was the future Doctor? Can the Doctor figure out what is wrong with the future version of Rose? Timelines will cross. Featuring, Nine, Rose, Jack, Future Rose and Future Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

With Starlight In Her Wake

Summary: Post Boom Town, It is just another day for the Doctor, Rose and Jack but things takes turn for worse when they find a very beaten, unconscious future version of Rose. How did she end up here? Where was the future Doctor? Can the Doctor figure out what is wrong with the future version of his beloved companion? Timelines will cross. Featuring, Nine, Rose, Jack, Future Rose and Future Doctor.

Im working on the new chapter of 'The Wedding of Rose Marion Tyler' but this is an old story that was lying unfinished in my documents. So I decided to publish it, and see the reception.

* * *

**London, 2001**

Giggles were heard as three people walked on in the middle of street. The Doctor was holding Rose's hand in a tight grip and his gaze was trained on her. She was giggling at something and her laughter relaxed him. Beside Rose, walking along was Jack Harkness. He was smiling as well, looking relaxed.

The trio had been traveling for only three weeks but they had bonded easily. Even the Doctor had warmed up to Jack, at first he was hesitant but he liked Jack now. All in all the Doctor felt more relaxed now a days then he ever had. Being with Rose was therapeutic, her presence was even to fill in the emptiness that was inside his mind, the void left by the death of his kind. Jack in addition added the comic relief he never knew he needed.

But the Doctor was aware that this peaceful, happy times won't last for long. There was a storm coming, he could feel it. And it would be a violent, dangerous storm as well. This frightened him, it frightened him because if there was a storm coming, then Rose would be caught up in it. At this, his hold on Rose's hand tightened. He didn't want anything to happen to her. Somehow, someway Rose found her way inside his skin without even trying, he didn't want anything to happen to her. He loved her, he knew he loved her. He tried his best not to, tried everything to keep her at arms length but he couldn't. So he gave up, he wasn't in denial anymore, he acknowledged his love for her but he hadn't told her. He didn't intend to.

Which was why tonight he planned to do record an emergency program. When the storm hit, he would send her home.

Rose noticed his expressions and looked at him with concern but he chased that away with a smile. Rose frowned but let it go. As soon as they reached the TARDIS, the Doctor took out his key and slotted it in. He opened it and was about to walk in, with Rose's hand still in his, when Jack swore.

"Crap!" said Jack.

The Doctor and Rose turned to look at Jack in confusion.

"What now?" asked the Doctor, dreading what the Captain would answer.

"I must have dropped it in the alley, because I don't have the TARDIS key on me" said Jack panicking.

Rose's mouth dropped and the Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"You dropped the TARDIS key while you were off shagging? I only gave it to you two days ago!" said the Doctor looking at Jack incredulously.

Jack looked flustered. Rose tugged at the Doctor's hand to calm him down. He looked at her and he did. Jack then straightened up, looking determined.

"I think I have an inkling where I might have dropped it, I'm gonna go and get it" he said and then walked off.

The Doctor sighed, shook his head and walked in, tugging Rose in. However, five minutes later Jack came back, although he looked as if he had seen a ghost. His face was pale and he looked shell shocked. His gaze was trained directly onto Rose.

"Jack! What's wrong?" asked Rose and the Doctor looked concern as well.

"I did find the key" said Jack in a low voice tone "But someone else as well"

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You don't go hitting on people now, we're gonna leave," said the Doctor but Jack looked shaken.

"You have to come" said Jack and ran out. The Doctor and Rose looked confused but followed him. They followed Jack and finally stopped. They noticed they were in an alley when the Doctor froze up. Rose looked where he was seeing and froze as well.

Curled up, unconscious on the floor was a female figure. She had blonde hair but they were filled with blood. She wore battered but bloody blue leather jacket. She lay still on the pool of her own blood, and she was none other than Rose Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2

**With Starlight In Her Wake**

Here is the next chapter, yes this is short as well but atleast this is an update guys. I have written half of the next chapter for TWORMT so sorry for the late delay. I am in my summer vacation (finished all my exams woohooo) but this summer I am promised that I will try and write an original story. But I will try to update all my stories! That's a promise! If you want to check out my original story, it is published in 'fictionpress' under my same username 'LovelyPrincessUsako' so do check it out please if you are curious.

Hopefully everyone is in character here.

* * *

Chapter 2

Jack and Rose were completely frozen at the sight. Jack looked pale and worried but Rose looked shell shocked. She looked almost as pale as her future counterpart because of the shock she received. Out of all the things she could have expected to seen, the deathly figure of her future self never crossed her mind even though she was a time traveler. Wouldn't this be a paradox? Does that mean the reapers would come. At the thought of those deadly reptiles Rose's eyebrow went sky-high. She had lost the Doctor once to them she wouldn't again. She was also worried for her future self as well. Surely they would have to help her, but what about paradox? Worried and unsure on how to react to this crisis, she looked at the Doctor, because he always was calm collected, and he always had the solution.

However, when she saw the Doctor she became shocked. The Doctor was deadly still. His face, which had been animated prior to this incident, was completely blank. He also appeared tense because he was deadly still. His eyes, notably weren't blue anymore, it appeared to be darker. Reluctantly, she spoke up.

"Doctor?" Rose looked at him expectantly. Her voice seemed to bring him out of his stance as he whipped his head to tear his gaze from future Rose to his Rose.

He seemed to stare at her for a while before he sighed, trying to calm and compose himself.

"Right. We need to go to the TARDIS." He commanded, but before he could say anything else, Jack spoke up immediately.

"Go to the TARDIS and leave her? Are you kidding me, she is Rose, timelines be damned we are not abandoning a future Rose!" said Jack looking at the Doctor incredulously. He knew completely the risks of paradoxes and such but the thought of leaving the future version of Rose to _die _made his blood boil.

The Doctor glared at Jack even more, his eyes darkening few more shades at what he was insinuating.

"I meant going to the TARDIS with her." The Doctor said it snappily, which caused Jack to gulp. Rose's eyes widened at that tension between them but before she could speak or utter anything, the Doctor kneeled, scooped up her future self in his arms and started walking. Rose instinctively followed him without hesitation while Jack sheepishly followed him. Jack was mentally kicking himself for doubting that the Doctor would just abandon Rose. If there was one thing he knew is that the Time Lord was madly in love with Rose and the feeling was very mutual, even though neither of them never say it outloud.

While walking towards the TARDIS, Jack curiously wondered where the future Doctor was. As odd as it was, it was obvious that the Doctor would move heaven and hell to keep Rose safe, much less abandon her. Which meant that either the future Doctor was in trouble or he wasn't even aware that something was wrong with Rose.

* * *

When the Doctor stormed inside the TARDIS, she flickered her lights wanting some answers because she was confused by the conflicting emotions she could feel coming off her thief. Her confusion rose even more when she saw two versions of her favourite human companion. Despite the concern, TARDIS hummed happily when she saw her Wolf. Her Wolf was comatose in her thief's arm and the present, pink and yellow one; the one who still hasn't turned into her Wolf yet, was walking beside him, with the Captain near behind. Both her humans and thief were distressed because of the state of her Wolf. Concerned, she immediately shifted the medical room nearer the console room.

The Doctor was like a man possessed as he charged into the medical room. Mentally he thanked the TARDIS for moving the room closer. Even he could feel the concern the TARDIS was emitting because of future Rose. He seemed to have one track mind as he worked. As soon as he had laid Rose, he used dermal regenerator to heal her visible injuries and started the scanner to see the full extent of future Rose's injuries. Knowing the scanner would take a while to do the full body, he leaned back. He was so lost in worry that he nearly jumped when he felt Rose's familiar hand on his shoulder. Blinking in surprise he turned to see her. Her hazel eyes were filled with worry concern and tint of fear as well.

Jack felt like he was intruding a private moment. He then went to his room, he knew that the results of the scan would come up in an hour so he could be back here in an hour. Right now he wanted to give them some privacy.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around his Rose's shoulder to give her comfort. He had been so surprised by the state of Rose's future self he hadn't realized how shocked Rose herself would be feeling. Rose calmed down instantly, even though she was still worried. Rose then decided to ask the question which was nagging her.

"Doctor, if she is here, where is the future you?"

"I...don't know." The Doctor was telling the truth, since he saw future Rose, he tried his best to sense if his future self was anywhere nearby. He could always tell if he is crossing his timeline. But he couldn't sense his future self. So it could only mean that only Rose was here alone. This was the reason he took future Rose with him, risking paradox. There was no way he would leave her there so injured.

Rose frowned and tried to say something but then she yawned instead, her exhaustion catching up. The Doctor noticed how tired Rose was and then spoke up.

"You should go to sleep." He said while kissing her forehead.

Rose looked like she was about to disagree but then yawned again. Feeling the tiredness overwhelming her, she decided to comply. Wishing the Doctor goodnight, Rose went towards her room. She would face her future self in the morning, or whatever was equivalent to morning inside the TARDIS.

Doctor sighed when Rose left and then his eyes went towards the future version of his companion. Impatiently, he leaned against the wall, waiting for the scan results.

* * *

An Hour Later

Jack walked towards the medical room, eager to find out if Rose was okay. Although they had been traveling for few weeks, Jack thought of Rose like his little sister. So he was concerned for her future self. When he walked in though he looked surprised.

The Doctor was standing infront of the computer screen, probably reading the results of the scanner, but his body language was scaring Jack. Doctor was frozen and he looked tense.

_'This is not good news' _

Worried Jack walked until he was standing right next to the Doctor.

"What's up Doc?" he asked but the Doctor still did not reply anything. Anxious, Jack walked over next to the Doctor and leaned to read the results.

One thing stood completely out.

"Oh my god..." uttered Jack.


End file.
